A Wintry Hallow's Eve
by aslycsi1315
Summary: On Halloween,the team is stranded in a small Kansas town where they meet an unusual individual, who helps them celebrate the holiday in an unique way.
1. Chapter 1

"On Halloween the thing

You must do

Is pretend that nothing

Can frighten you

And if something scares you

And you want to run

Jus' let on like

It's Halloween fun."- Anonymous

**October 31,2011- Kansas**

_No, I don't want a new car_

_No I don't want my credit score_

_No I don't want to answer your survey_

FBI SSA Jennifer "JJ" Jareau continued to click through her emails while sitting in the passenger seat of the moving SUV. Her attention was deeply focused on her PDA as she sat slumped back in her chair. The BAU team was driving to Philip Billiard Municipal Airport in Topeka, Kansas from a tough case in Frankfort, Kansas. JJ, Unit Chief Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner, and Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia were in one vehicle while SSA Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid and David Rossi were driving in a second SUV behind them.

"Ehhh…" she muttered while loading another page of 20 emails. They had been on a lone stretch of road for thirty minutes already and it was beginning to get dark. _I hope we make it back in time- Henry is a lion; I don't want to miss that_, she thought. For JJ, it was the first time she would be able to spend Halloween with her three year old son- the team had worked on the previous two Halloweens.

Deeply lost in her thoughts, JJ clicked an email from Barnes & Noble before a noise came from the engine of the SUV. The engine sputtered and smoke started to come from the engine.

"Are you serious?" JJ exclaimed as SVU came to a complete stop on the side of the road. She looked over to the Unit Chief, who muttered a curse word under his breath. The second SUV stopped behind them and Morgan got out of the driver's seat.

"This can't be happening," JJ whispered. Next to her, Hotch rolled down his window as Morgan approached the driver's side.

"What happened?" Morgan asked, as he took off his sunglasses. Hotch shook his head in disbelief and answered, "The vehicle's dead."

"Let's leave it and get to the next town to get a tow truck."

"Can't really leave a government issued vehicle on the side of the road, Morgan." _Then again, who would steal it?_

Morgan seemed to have read his mind. "Hotch, who is going to take it? There isn't anyone for miles."

JJ pulled out her cell phone and eyed the screen. "Guys, I don't have a signal." Garcia stuck her head out from the backseat and said, "Neither do I."

Morgan and Hotch both pulled out their phones and said, "Me neither." He heard the crunch of gravel as Rossi, Reid, and Prentiss walked over to the SUV. "Hey, do any of you, have a signal?"

"No," Prentiss answered. "What do we do, Hotch?"

_Crap. Crap._ "I don't think we have a choice. According to the GPS, it's at least another ten miles before we hit the next town. I'll take responsibility if anything happens to the SUV. We need to take everything out of this vehicle and document what we took and what was left."

"Ok- treat it like a crime scene," Morgan replied. He took a step back from the SUV before he heard from Hotch, "Keys."

Morgan frowned before handing over the keys of his SUV over to Hotch. "Not fair," he muttered.

"Perks of the job," Hotch replied.

**Onaga, Kansas- 1 hour from Topeka, KS**

_This is a little eerie,_ Hotch thought as he pulled the SUV to a stop in front of a curb. Nightfall had come coating the town in near total darkness. They had just entered the town and only found a main road full of empty clothing stores. It took another ten minutes before the team came across large hotel. It was an unusual building to them all; it had five floors and nearly no windows. It reminded Prentiss so much of a horror movie that it made her shutter at the sight of it.

JJ waited for the SUV to come to a complete stop before glancing back to her teammates crammed in the back of the SUV. She chuckled at the sight of Prentiss and Garcia being crammed between Morgan and Rossi and Reid being nearly squished against the door on the passenger side. The third row of the vehicle was filled with their go bags and case items.

She opened the passenger door and slid out, instantly feeling the cold Kansas air. _I miss Virginia weather. _She walked over to a window of the hotel and peered inside. She saw an elderly woman wearing pink and blue glasses reading a paper sitting behind a furnished oak desk. JJ turned back to the SUV where her teammates stood and said, "Looks like it's open."

"I'll call the airport and a tow truck company. Alright?" Hotch directed. He walked passed JJ and pushed the large wooden doors of the bed and breakfast open.

A bell suddenly rang, causing Dolores to look up in surprise at Hotch. He gave her a nod and said, " Hi, I'm Supervisory Special Agent Hotchner with the FBI and I was wandering if you had a phone that we could use? one of our vehicles broke down 10 miles back and No one on my team can get a cell signal."

"Oh! Oh- yes of course, dear. Our phone-where is that dog gonnit phone of mine?" Dolores answered. She turned around in a complete circle looking for the phone. She suddenly stopped with her body facing Hotch. "Dear, it is up stairs next to the adorable little armoire with the pink and blue flowers. Matches the theme of the house- my favorite colors!"

"Ma am!" Hotch cut in, putting his hand up, " Thank you- I apologize; we have a flight waiting for us in Topeka. I'll only be a few." He turned and started up the large carpeted stairwell and disappeared from sight at the top of the stairs.

As soon as Hotch had left, Dolores turned to the rest of the team and said, " My name is Dolores. You all look starving! Why don't you all come in the back restaurant and get a bite to eat while you were wait for your guy to get off the phone?"

Rossi put a hand up in protest. " Ma am, we couldn't impose-"

"Nonsense! It'll be on the house! It's the least I could do for the FBI! Let me take you back there right quick!" she slid off of her chair and stepped out from behind the desk. She was more shorter than JJ had imagined; she had not realized how much height the chair gave the woman. _She's adorable_, JJ thought as Dolores walked over to a door across from the main desk. She pushed upon a door, revealing a small dining room and kitchen. "Take what you need- I insist. I'll send your man- what was his name- Hotchen, Hotcher-"

"Agent Hotchner," Reid replied.

"Yes, Agent Hotchner- I will send him here as soon as he is done. Ok?"

Prentiss smiled at Dolores and said, "Thank you so much, ma am."

"Dolores, dear. That ma am stuff is too old and formal for me- I'm only 62, not 80."

"You don't look a day over 50," Garcia complemented.

"Oh, you! You all are such a nice bunch! Well, I'm going to go back to the desk and keep watch on your SUV and the front desk-"

"We might as well get out stuff," JJ added. _I don't want Hotch to have to deal with Strauss if something happens._

"Then we eat!"Reid exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**An Hour Later**

" I never was a breakfast-for-dinner kind of person," Rossi stated as he picked up another plate of food. He sat down next to Reid, who was shoveling down another plate of pancakes.

"Kid, you didn't eat before we left the station?" Morgan asked while buttering a piece of toast.

" I didn't get a chance to. Hey, what are you talking to me about food? That's your fourth plate and this is my second."

"No, this is normal for me. That-" Morgan pointed his fork toward Reid, who bit into a muffin, "-is not normal."

"Guys, leave some for Hotch," JJ stated. She took a bite of toast and saw Hotch step into the foyer. She watched the Unit Chief speak with Dolores before suddenly staring towards the front doors with his mouth gapping open.

"Hotch?" JJ called out. Prentiss, Rossi, and Garcia turned and looked at Hotch, confused.

"I was only on the phone for an hour…." He muttered. Prentiss raised an eyebrow and walked over to Hotch. Once she saw what Hotch was looking at, she exclaimed, "What the hell?"

"What is it?" Reid asked. Morgan nudged him and said, " Come on, kid," following Rossi, Garcia and JJ to the foyer. JJ gasped once she saw what was of concern- the windows of the building were coated in snow. Garcia giggled, "Snow!"

" Are you serious?" Morgan sighed in annoyance. Behind him, Dolores let out a laugh and said, "Yep, it's a snow storm. The radio says that the area has already been hit with 9.5 inches of snow within the last hour- a record. 61 mile per hour winds- God, I love blizzards."

" We are stuck here aren't we?" Reid asked innocently.  
>" How did we miss this?" Rossi asked in disbelief.<br>" I was only gone an hour," Hotch repeated. _Jack would have enjoyed this,_he thought along with guilt ridden thoughts of missing his son on Halloween.

The smile suddenly disappeared from Garcia's face, "Guys, where's the SUV?"  
>"What do you-" Rossi stated, but stopped at the sight of what was occurring outside the window. From their view, the SUV was hidden under a blur of snow.<br>"Guess, you all are stuck here for the night- excellent! I'll get your rooms ready." Dolores laughed. The woman pulled out a small laptop and began signing in her guests.  
>" So we're stuck here on Halloween?" Reid asked.<br>Prentiss sighed, "' Yep."

Hotch growled in annoyance, " I'll be back. Let me go call home, the office in Quantico, and….the airport." He turned around and went back to the phone upstairs.

After the team checked into their rooms and had Hotch had made his phone calls, they all returned to the foyer where Dolores was deep in concentration on a crossword puzzle.

"Now what? "JJ answered. She crossed her arms and leaned against the counter. She suddenly felt that a swat from a rolled up newspaper smack her in the shoulder. It had come from the Dolores who was giving her an annoyed glare. "Off my counter you! This 'ain't the city!"  
>JJ jumped up, muttered, "Sorry," and stepped back towards Hotch. Prentiss snorted and walked towards the window. The window was now covered in tiny ice crystals that disappeared every time a stormy breeze hit the window. The brunette profiler shivered and turned back to her team mates, "Yeah...so now what?"<p>

Hotch quickly glanced over to Dolores, who was bent behind the counter, creating a small racket of items clinking and clanking together. She suddenly pulled out a large cardboard box, filled with items and clothing. Hotch raised an eyebrow and responded," Ma am?"  
>"I've got an idea to pass the time. Back in '67 when the Soviets dropped an A bomb on New Mexico, my family and I hunkered down in here and played a game around the building to pass the time.<br>_I'm pretty sure...that didn't happen,_Hotch thought. Behind him, Rossi had momentarily turned around to hide a snigger behind a cough.  
>"Oh...okay," JJ answered," What game is that?" <em>We might as well do something.<em> 

A delightful smile appeared on Dolores's face. "A puzzle- you know, like the Amazing Race!"  
>"Umm.. you do know that we are investigators, right?" Morgan asked.<br>"Of course dear! But we can do something a little different- dress up! It's Halloween!" 

_Oh dear..."_ Ma am, can you excuse us?" Hotch answered. He quickly ushered the team over to a corner. "This is...this is, well-"  
>"I say we do it," Red piped with Garcia nodding in agreement. Morgan responded with a hush," Reid! No!"<br>"Well, what else do you expect us to do?" JJ answered.  
>"I don't know..., paperwork, read..something?"<br>"You plan on being Reid for Halloween, Derek?"  
>"Hey-" Reid said. <p>

Prentiss shrugged. "I'm in. This could be fun."  
>"Basing this off of a woman who thinks that the Soviets attacked the US during the Cold War?" exclaimed Rossi. He looked to Hotch for support, but instead heard," I agree with Emily, JJ, Garcia and Reid. This could be fun." -<em>I need to learn to let loose a little more<em>, he thought at the sight of five shocked eyes on him."If you don't want to participate, you don't have to." 

Morgan rolled his eyes and whispered," Hotch, Dolores is strange! Are you sure we want to trust her?"  
>In response, Hotch only pointed to the snow covered window. Morgan turned his head and only could through a small spot on the window, the blur of snow lashing against the town, including the nearly buried SUV. The agent turned back to his superior and answered," Alright, I'm in. Rossi?"<br>The eldest agent waved off Morgan's statement and muttered," If everyone else is in, I guess I'm in."


	3. Chapter 3

Dolores leaned over the desk and rested her chin on her palm."I thought your name was Agent Hotchner," she said to Hotch.  
>"It's a nickname that just developed over our time together as a team," Hotch answered in a very professional tone.<br>"What's your real name then?"  
>Before Hotch could respond, Reid responded and pointed at each team member," Spencer, Penelope, Dave, Jennifer, Aaron, Derek, and Emily."<br>"Hm- those are so much better! Since those are so much better, I'll call you that. Alright, here's what we do: we dress up because it's Halloween, have some food and cake, and solve a puzzle for a grand prize!" Dolores exclaimed.  
>"And you did this all during an A bomb attack?" Rossi sarcastically asked, earning a nudge from JJ.<br>"Of course! Distraction and happiness is the best medicine in times of trouble."  
>"What kind of puzzle?" Hotch asked, his eyes glancing towards Reid.<em> - He'll win this hands down.<em>

"I'll put clues around the building that you all are going to look for. You find a clue, solve the answer, and bring it to me. First team to find and correctly answer 3 wins the prize."  
>"What's the prize?"<br>"A gift card to a place my grandson gave me a gift card to...hold on, let me see-ah, The Cheesecake Factory...it's for $100."  
>Prentiss raised her eyebrows and asked," That's a lot of money, Dolores. Are you sure you want to give it away?"<br>"It's fine- the closest one is an hour away. You city folks will have more use for it."  
><em>-Sweet, this'll definitely be a blast.<em> JJ smiled and said," Excellent. What are the rules?"  
>"Well, since there are seven of you-"<br>"I say we dump Reid-" Garcia said.  
>"What? That's not fair!" protested the youngest agent.<p>

"Sweetie, I love you but you are smarter than all of us combined. It's an unfair advantage!"  
>"Yeah, but-"<br>"Wait, Dolores, what kind of questions are these?" Hotch asked.  
>"Fun ones like what happened to the wicked witch of the west?'"<br>Rossi, Hotch, JJ, Prentiss, Morgan, and Garcia all looked to Reid, expecting him to blurt out the answer. He only returned a confused look and said," Who?"  
>Garcia smiled and said," Never mind." Behind her, Morgan whispered to Reid," You've never seen Wizard of Oz?"<br>"When I was a child- do you know the answer-"  
>"She was killed at the end of the movie."<p>

"Oh, that's it?"  
>JJ laughed and said," Ok, so what else?"<br>"Choose a partner after you pick your costume. I'll go set everything up!" 

After choosing her costume and running to her hotel room to change, JJ stood back and looked into the mirror. She half expected the costume to stink or have wear and tear, but it was surprisingly in good condition. She had chosen a long pink dress that mirrored of a princess. Along with her long blonde hair, she chose to be Rapunzel.

_My son would love to see this. _She gave herself one last look before stepping out into the hallway and nearly crashing into Garcia.

"A witch?"JJ asked with a smile. Garcia posed in the purple and black witch costume and answered," Reid's cluelessness about the Wizard of Oz inspired me. Rapunzel?"  
>"Yes, I found it fitting."<p>

At the end of the hallway, Hotch stood in his costume at the top of the stairwell. He was wearing a crown, a cape, and medieval attire- JJ could only assume that he was a king. He looked quite handsome and happy in his costume- he was smiling.

JJ approached Hotch and said," A king- why am I not surprised?"  
>"Ha- Garcia, you look very nice as a witch."<p>

Garcia curtsied and said, "Thank you, sir."

Hotch turned to JJ. "What are you supposed to be?"  
>JJ brushed backed her hair." Rapunzel. A very- whoa." JJ stopped at the sight of Reid at the bottom of the stairwell, who was a wearing Scooby Doo costume. Hotch raised an eyebrow at the young agent, who glanced up to Hotch, Garcia, and JJ, as if nothing were wrong with his costume.<p>

"Scooby Doo?" Hotch asked as JJ and Garcia giggled. Reid answered, " I liked it. What about you guys- are you supposed to be a couple? A king and queen?"  
><em>I didn't even realize that,<em> JJ thought. She exchanged a nervous look with Hotch before saying, "A king and Rapunzel." 

"Nice," Morgan said as he and Prentiss walked up to his team mates. He was wearing a Superman costume while Prentiss was wearing a Wonder Woman costume. Hotch smiled at them both, but his smile widened at the sight of Rossi in a mafia suit.

"Ha, nice!" exclaimed Prentiss. JJ laughed and said, "I think we have a winner for best costume."

"Well, it called out to me," Rossi answered. He posed for a second, causing his team members to laugh.  
>"Well, this could be exciting," Reid suddenly exclaimed excitingly," You know that dressing up for mystery games dates back to the early 17th century. It was actually-"<br>"Partner!" Prentiss exclaimed suddenly, tapping Morgan's shoulder. Before anyone else could say a word, Garcia grabbed Morgan's hand and said, "Partner. Emily, we can share." JJ smiled and suddenly grabbed Hotch's hand. He looked at her surprisingly and thought, _Wow_.  
>"Sorry, Rossi," Morgan joked at the look of discontent on the oldest agent's face. He laughed and looked around the room and instantly noticed JJ and Hotch staring at each other, still holding hands. He nudged Prentiss and motioned over to the two agents as Dolores walked in.<br>"Let's see what we've got- awww, Prince charming and Cinderella-"  
>"Rapunzel-" JJ stated.<br>"Superwoman and Batman."  
>"Wonder woman and Superman!" exclaimed Prentiss.<br>"And...oh my- a Zoot suiter and his precious pooch."  
>"Well actually-" Reid interrupted. Rossi only shook in his in disbelief as Dolores ignored Reid and said," Alright, let's get started." She climbed up on top of her chair and raised a small handkerchief. " On the count of three, you go. Ready?"<p>

Prentiss leaned forward as if she was going to sprint.  
>Rossi chuckled," Emily, you know this isn't a race."<br>"It technically is. In situations with grand prizes or a set goal for people to compete over-" Reid interjected.  
>"Good luck with that Rossi. Plus I want that gift card!"<p>

"Get set-"  
>JJ looked over to Hotch, who was eyeing the staircase with a curious look. <em>- I hope I didn't choose the wrong person. He doesn't seem like the competitive type-<em>_  
><em>"Go!" At that moment, Morgan, Prentiss and Garcia sprinted up the stairs and turned down the hall. Rossi jogged up the stairwell with Reid, who was still talking about competitions, tailing him. JJ took a step forward, but felt Hotch grab her arm and pull her back. As soon as their teammates disappeared from sight, Hotch whispered, "Let's check the storage room."  
>"There's a storage room?"<br>"Yeah, I have a hunch."  
>-<em>Hotch has hunches?<em> JJ thought as she followed Hotch around the stairwell and to a small wooden door. He pushed the door the open and found the light switch. JJ stepped from behind him and gasped. Before them were piles of clothing and items- a perfect place to hide an item. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hotch, I have never known you to have hunches, but I'm impressed."  
>"Thanks, JJ. I may be mild mannered, but I can still be competitive." He walked passed a pile of boxes. "The first hint has to be here."<br>"How so?"  
>"Dolores may be off, but she's still a smart woman. If you were her and 6 investigators and a techie showed up, would you," Hotch bent down and pushed a pile of papers from a piano bench," challenge them to a puzzle game?"<br>"So you used our powers of profiling for evil?" JJ joked. She stepped over a pile of strewn sheets and looked to Hotch.  
>"I know it's out of character for me, but I'm trying to loosen up."<br>"Really?"_- I thought I'd never those words come out of his mouth._  
>"Yeah- for Jack, you know?"<br>"Of course, so what's the logic behind this room?"  
>"Well, I would hide it in the least expected place. We're trained the look for things no one else would look. So , I think that she believes that we would go above and beyond and skip the obvious. We were only gone to go and change for ten minutes. Do you really think she made it to the third, fourth, or even fifth floor in that amount of time? Ah, got it." Hotch pulled out a yellow envelope from between two teddy bears on the piano.<br>"Hotch, if we win this; I'll take you and Jack out for dinner to any place as soon as we get back," JJ exclaimed.

"Ok- most watched prime time TV show airing," Hotch read," That's easy-MASH."  
>"Ok, let's give it to Dolores."<br>"Ok." Both agents stepped out of the storage room and into the hallway where Rossi and Reid were arguing over a clue.  
>"It can't really be answered- you have to factor in inflation and I found it interesting that they don't factor in environmental factors-"<br>"Reid! The card did not say all of that- it said what is the highest grossing film- Avatar!"  
>"Well, I don't understand why there are two lists- there should always be an account for inflation-"<p>

Hotch quietly waved to get Dolores' attention. She turned an eye to them and gave a thumbs up. She turned back to the arguing agents which caused Hotch to whisper," JJ, let's find clue number 2."  
>"Ok, let's think- obvious for us to overlook, but not too obvious...the dining room!"<br>"What?"  
>"Come on, follow me." JJ tiptoed into the foyer with Hotch quietly following her. However; Morgan noticed them from the top of the stairs as soon as they passed the stairwell.<br>"We got one," exclaimed Garcia, skipping down the stairs. "What about you guys?"  
>JJ opened her mouth to answer, but Hotch cut her off," I got a little sidetrack. We haven't found any yet. JJ?" He pulled JJ in the direction of the dining room pass Reid and Rossi, who had momentarily stopped arguing.<br>"Do you guys need help?"Reid offered.  
>"No, we are ok." They both entered the dining room and quickly shut the door.<p>

"Ok...where is it?" JJ muttered as she bent under a counter in the kitchen. Hotch was checking under tables in the dining room.  
>"JJ?"<br>"Yes, Hotch?"  
>"I never got to complement you on your costume. You look very nice in it."<br>"Thank you, Hotch. You look very handsome in you costume." _- I hope that didn't overstep any boundaries, but it's true…... _She bit her lip in frustration at her comment. She then looked up and spotted the letter, hidden under a stove light." Got it!"  
>"Good." He approached her and leaned back on the counter behind JJ and waited patiently for her to open the letter. JJ was however getting distracted by how close she was to him, especially while in costume.<p>

JJ took a breath and read, "What's another name for the Aurora Borealis- these questions are really easy- the Northern Lights."

"Right, what's next?" Hotch said.  
>"Where was she when you changed into your costume?" JJ asked. <em>Obvious, but not too obvious….<em>  
><em>"<em>Oh, she was coming from...down the ….hall…where Reid and Rossi's rooms are. I think that there is a parlor room next to Reid's room."  
>"It makes sense- we would never think to look there."<p>

Once in the parlor room, Hotch and JJ spotted a pile of bags placed on a couch in the far left corner of the room. They sprinted towards it and began digging through the pile, hoping to spot the letter. After hearing the sound of footsteps fill the hallway, both profilers froze in their positions and looked to the door.

It was only a small black cat, purring and running his tail against the wall. Hotch turned his attention back to the pile and continued searching. JJ immediately noticed a string around the cat's stomach. She slowly walked towards the cat and patted its back, instantly earning the cat's trust. She ran her hand against the string and came across a small envelope under the cat's belly. _Well, I'll be dammed_, JJ thought.

"Hotch? I got the last hint," she called back. She gently tugged the envelope from the string and unfolded it. He bent down next to her and said, "A moving hint. I'm impressed."

"Ok; here we go. When is All Saints Day?" JJ read, " I have no idea."

"November 1."

"How do you know that?"

Hotch shrugged, "Jack had a worksheet on Halloween that we worked on together before we left for the case."

"So are we done?" JJ asked, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah; I believe we won," Hotch answered with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

"We win."

Rossi and Reid, who were searching through plants located by the front doors, and Prentiss, Garcia, and Morgan, who were planning their next move to find hint number 2, all looked up to and JJ and Hotch, who were standing at the top of the stairs.

"Shut up," Garcia gasped.

"Nope, we got them all," JJ responded as Hotch and she started down the stairs.

"That's not fair. How did you get them so fast?" Reid asked.

"Hard work," Hotch answered. JJ rolled her eyes and said, "I believe Hotch was Sherlock Holmes in a past life."

"I should have gone with him," Rossi mumbled.

Hotch handed the envelopes over to Dolores and said, "MASH, Northern Lights, and November 1 ." She quickly glanced over the letters and exclaimed, "Seems we have a winner! Here you both go. What do you plan on doing with the gift card?"

"Take our families out to dinner," Hotch answered. He quickly glanced over to the rest of his team members, who were all giving him hopeful looks. "Our biological families."

"Awww," Garcia wined, pouting her lips.

Dolores chuckled, "Penelope, don't be a party pooper for Jennifer and Aaron."

"I'm not!"

"Now what?" Rossi asked. The storm winds were beginning to calm down, giving way to a winter wonderland.

"I have food, treats, and even champagne to celebrate Halloween!" Dolores exclaimed. She darted up the stairwell and towards the parlor room. An eager Garcia and Reid followed her with Prentiss and Morgan following them, joking and chatting. Rossi turned to Hotch and said, " It was like she was expecting us."

"Dave, you don't think that."

"Why else would she have food, champagne, and treats ready?"

JJ stayed back and stepped towards the window and put a finger on the window pane glass. She could see the SUV buried under what appeared to be a foot of snow and tree branches being weighed down by snow. She chuckled and thought, _This Halloween wasn't so bad after all…_

**Epilogue: November 1, 2011**

Dolores readjusted her glasses and wrote the letters C-A-R-A-C-A-S into 12 down on her crossword puzzle. "Done," she said, triumphantly and placed the crossword into the small drawer behind her desk. "Now let me check on those guests of mine-"

She stood up and walked over to the stairwell when the front door suddenly swung open. A tall figure emerged and quickly shut the door behind him. Dolores watched the figure shiver and brush off snow before she said, "Brian! What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you, ma. "

Dolores put her hands on her hips. "Brian…"

"And- my boss wanted me to make sure that a team of FBI agents got somewhere safe before the storm had hit. My boss at the FBI Topeka office got a phone call from the Quantico office and tried to- long story, ma. Did they come here?"

"Yep, they ate dinner, celebrated Halloween, and went to bed, I think."

"That's good; there was a communication mix up and they wanted to make sure the team was ok- wait, is that the box of costumes?" Brian asked, pointing to the box on the desk.

"Yep and they really enjoyed it."

"Ma, you didn't."

"It was a snowstorm and Halloween. They had fun and I got them to play my game. Everyone won."

Brian smiled. "Only you would do that. Well, I have to get back home to kids. I'll be back in the morning to get them. Take care of them, will ya?"  
>"Don't worry, Brian. Your people are in good hand."<p>

"Backward, Turn backward

O time, in your flight

Make me a child again

Just for to-night."- Elizabeth Akers Allen

**The End**

**-Have a safe and fun Halloween!**


End file.
